


Wandering Eye

by Zarius



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015), Danger Mouse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, London, Micheal Bolton, Nightclub, Young Jack Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: It's DM's night off, he goes to a club to unwind, and finds a certain someone just wants to dance with somebody...





	Wandering Eye

DM checked his text messages hoping for some word on his dating prospects as he remained parked outside the XOYO club.

Danger Moth had been courted by him for weeks, a chance to make up for a few bouts of miscommunication between them on missions that led to both insults and injuries exchanged. He hoped she would be able to forgive, forget, and unwind with him on the floor, sharing a dance and a drink.

With no message verifying that she was on his way, DM knew he couldn't just loiter around, if someone wasn't going to be around for a good time, he would make time for just that by himself.

He got out of the Danger Car and got in line, the huddled crowd of people was quite think compared to how things usually are at these late hours, some ahead of others in the queue were even having second thoughts and making their way along the street. DM wondered why that was the case.

Finally, he approached the entrance, only to be halted by someone keen to check out his pass. DM was shocked to find out it was.

"Snuggles, what exactly are you doing here?" he said, recognising, attired in a posh black bouncer's outfit with a fashionable scarlet bow tie, the beloved companion and protector of Dawn Crumhorn.

"Special security" he said.

"Seems awfully risky of the XOYO club to employ a known threat like you"

"It's more out of guilt"

"Care to elaborate?"

"That's all you're getting"

"And why are all these people leaving early?"

A crack of black thunder hurtled out of the entrance way, a few more animals swarmed out, trying not to panic per the instruction of the chief bouncer Snuggles.

"Exit in an orderly fashion everyone" he said.

"You haven't provided any answers Snuggles" said DM.

"Best not to ask any questions then"

"Are you even going to let me in?" said DM.

"Your pass checks out, you can go in, but don't try anything funny"

I'll have you know It's a Saturday night, my weekend off, I'm here to unwind from the grind, their best not be any trouble awaiting me when I get in there"

"If you have a problem with what's in there Mouse, you can leave the trouble making to me" said Snuggles, cracking his paws as if they were knuckles and gritting his teeth.

DM took back his pass and entered the club, he wondered what Snuggles meant.

It didn't take too long for him to find out what was happening.

Inside the club, those attempting to leave their mark on the dance floors were being twisted, turned and taken up and across the interiors by powerful strokes of black crimson energy, being made to dance, against their will, in all kinds of styles for an unknown master.

Or, as DM would find, a mistress.

In the middle of the crowd, next to a lavish bar, was Dawn...again in her teenage form, hovering over the teeming crowds, some were terrified, some were opting to leave like the others DM had seen earlier, and others were cheering her on, waving large quantities of cash urging her to take them for a wild ride next.

"Dawn" DM snapped.

Dawn stopped what she was doing, dropping the four or five males she had kept suspended in the air working out a disco routine.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out in these kind of clubs?"

"I'm older now; I can stay up as long as I want"

"Is that why you had to bring Snuggles here with you too?"

"He followed me and made the owners give him a job in security"

"Yes, he said something about guilt"

"Guilt over me? He should keep his feelings to himself, he has no hold at all when I'm this age"

"Yes, and what age precisely are you? Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you're actually eligible to be in one of these places"

"Oh, what's my age, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I really would, it'd make what comes next a lot easier"

"What about what comes next?"

"Well, we'll get to that later, right now, first explain to me why you're having so many young lads up in the air trying to impress you with ridiculous amounts of rhythm"

"I couldn't decide what partner I wanted to dance with, I have a bit of a wandering eye, so I made them try out every dance move they had in their repertoire until I could decide who was best. People were so taken away by the spectacle they started paying me to do it with more of them"

"And some got frightened of the power you were abusing, so they left"

"I watched something Snuggles had recorded off of the telly, some drama about a girl who'd lost a lost one so she went out clubbing to numb the pain"

"Oh no, Dawn, I hadn't even considered, it's been over a year since your father disappeared"

Dawn held back a couple of tears, not wanting to ruin her mascara. She gently hovered back down, her feet gliding across the floor. DM wandered over to her and picked her up in his arms. The crowd sighed in awe collectively, smitten by the gentlemanly gesture.

Dawn gently leaned her head against DM's chest and wisely calmed herself as the music went from a psychedelic jungle funk remix to a slow, stirring ballad with a strong sexy hook that the audience really dug.

"...Captain Jack Sparrow narrator?" DM asked, in confusion.

"Is this what comes next?" Dawn said, as the two slowly glided across the floor perfectly in step with one another as the ballad steadily built.

"Whatever this ends up being, it's easier than I thought"

"I dreamt about what happened in that drama, how the woman made other men dance for her At the club, to entertain her, give her some hope they could move like her loved one, if they could teach her how to dance like that special person in her life had. My dad taught me that you know, in the dreams he still does. You should try them sometime Mouse, they're good dreams"

Lost in the moment and the security of one another, the two were oblivious to the buzzing of DM's phone, and it lighting up with a text message

"THX but no thx, I don't trust that one wandering eye of yours"

-Danger Moth


End file.
